Assassination Records Review Board
The Assassination Records Review Board (AARB) was created as a result of an act passed by the US Congress in 1992, titled the "President John F. Kennedy Assassination Records Collection Act of 1992." The Act mandated the gathering and release of all US Government records related to the assassination of John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963. The Act was passed following the public outcry about the event after the release of Oliver Stone's film JFK, that proposed numerous conspiracy theories involving plots to kill the President. The ARRB collected evidence starting in 1992, then produced its final report in 1998. The Board's work The ARRB was not enacted to determine why or by whom the murder was committed but to collect and preserve the evidence for public scrutiny. After the enactment of the federal law that created the ARRB, the Board collected a large amount of documents and took testimony of those who had relevant information of the events. The Committee finished its work in 1998 and in its final report, the ARRB outlined the problems that government secrecy created regarding the murder of President Kennedy.The Problem of Secrecy and the Solution of the JFK Act During the 1990s it collected the assassination documents which have been slowly released for public scrutiny.Witnesses Before the Assassination Archives Review Board Some of the information was gathered by way of testimony from witnesses that had eyewitness knowledge of the events. For example, the Board interviewed the physicians who treated the president's massive head wound at Parkland Hospital in Dallas.EXAMINATION BY MR. GUNN: This was a highly trained team of emergency care physicians, some of whom testified in secret before the Warren Commission. These transcripts have now also been made public.Testimony Of Dr. Robert Nelson McClelland Other information consists of a large number of documents from the FBI and CIA that were required to cooperate with the turnover of relevant records held secret by these agencies. See also *Kermit L. Hall, Member of the ARRB *John R. Tunheim, Chairman of the ARRB *David Marwell, Executive Director of the ARRB References External links *Final Report of the Assassination Records Review Board, September 1998 * Medical Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Additional Medical Interviews Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Master Set of Medical Exhibits Before the Assassination Records Review Board * CIA Personnel Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Washington D. C. 10-11-94 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Dallas, Texas 11-18-94 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Boston, Massachusetts 3-24-95 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * New Orleans, Louisiana 6-28-95 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Los Angeles, California 9-17-96 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board * Washington D. C. 4-2-97 Persons Testimony Before the Assassination Records Review Board *Staff Memos of the Assassination Records Review Board *Minnesota judge: CIA ‘probably misled’ panel he led on JFK assassination Category:Assassination of John F. Kennedy Category:1992 in law he:ועדת העיון מחדש ברשומות הנוגעות להתנקשות